


Captain

by lionor



Series: The Universe Alive Around Us [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, One Shot, Post-Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/pseuds/lionor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after the Narada. How do you carry on?</p>
<p>Same universe as Dead Above Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my longer multi-chapter fic, Dead Above Us, it's a Tarsus IV childhood fic. Totally not necessary to read to enjoy this one, but there are references. It's Part 1 of this series.

It was three weeks after the Narada, and the first day of classes since the attack. No one wanted to go. Lecture halls were painfully empty and professors suddenly painfully scarce. Stars only knew Jim didn’t want to go. It had been a long time since he’d seen bodies floating in the black, but now he was only too aware of how accurate his childhood visions had been. And now most of Star Fleet had seen the same. 

He did go, of course. The Kobiashi study lecture had been combined with a few lower-level classes to make things easier on the available instructors, and the merging also served to mask the missing faces. Jim was almost thankful. It was better to hear about the xenobiology 305 seminar topic than it was to remember how he was still in limbo. Admiralty had not granted him any further information on the status of his Kobiashi test, and he’d since broken so many other rules that they’d probably need a year to catch up. _Some things never change,_ he thought. Yet somehow, it was important to keep going to class, to keep showing his face, bruised with too many finger marks and punches as it was. He was still breathing, and that was something, and, better yet, he was still a cadet, at least for a few more days. 

The plagiarism charge had revoked some of his access to the senior research library, but luckily, there was one building he could visit with or without his scanner. Bones met him at the clinic door, looking sleep-deprived and anxious. “You sure you want to do this, Jim?” he asked, frowning. 

Jim nodded. “Come on, how could I not? Common courtesy, really.” 

Bones shrugged. “You should know that speaking hasn’t been easy for him. And it’s likely he won’t walk normally ever again.” Jim nodded and Bones glared. “I actually shouldn’t be telling you this, but I think it would do him good to see you.” 

Jim nodded again, this time a small smile on his lips. “So what are we waiting for?”

Jim hated the smell of the clinic, and had done his best (but failed) to stay out of it as much as possible. There were memories he didn’t like that crowded at his thoughts every time he got a whiff of the disinfectant. But sometimes, they were worth it. Bones opened the door to the private room and let Jim step inside. “I’ll be back in ten.”

The lights were dim but Jim could see the steely glint of Pike’s hair on the pillow. His face was drawn and small furrows were over his brow that hadn’t been there before. Unbidden, an image of Winona with grey hair sprang to his mind. She never got to have it. At least Pike was still here. 

Jim cleared his throat. “Captain Pike? It’s, uh, it’s Jim. Jim Kirk.” He waited a moment, half-ready to turn and flee. And then Pike’s eyes flew open. Jim met his gaze calmly, more calm than he felt. “I thought I’d check in.” 

Pike nodded. His eyes were clear but full of pain. “Well. Thank you,” he croaked. “Not…gloating, I hope?” He forced a smile and swallowed painfully. 

Jim frowned. _What did that space bug shit do to him?_ “No, sir, wouldn’t dare.” Pike didn’t say anything but his eyes challenged him: _Oh?_ “Frankly, sir, I wouldn’t know what to gloat about. Been a couple of pretty bad weeks.”

The challenge twinkled in Pike’s eyes still. “You didn’t…hear it from me,” he said hoarsely, “but I think…some congratulations will be in order.” 

Jim grinned. “Sir, it’s not fair to drop hints. I hope this means I got my perfect attendance award after all these years.” 

Pike returned the smile, some of the pain dissipating. “What the hell do you mean, Kirk? Perfect attendance my ass.” 

“Correct, sir, perfect attendance. Never skipped a day at the Academy.” 

The smile grew wider. “Neither have I, and I’ve been here a lot longer than you.”

Jim looked down and then up again. _Oh, what the hell._ “Sir, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but classes started back up today. You’ve lost your record.”

Pike let out a hoarse bark of laughter and grimaced in pain. “Guess it’s a legacy I’ll just have to pass on to you, Kirk. Now get back to class.” 

Jim nodded curtly and saluted. “Captain.”

Pike nodded back. “Captain.”


End file.
